1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an underfloor unit for a motor vehicle, with the aid of which a motor vehicle body of a motor vehicle can be reinforced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A motor vehicle body of a motor vehicle can have a supporting support structure in which solidly designed longitudinal members and solidly designed crossmembers are connected to one another to form a supporting frame that forms a stable platform to which the remaining components of the motor vehicle can be connected. The support structure can support a drive, the individual body parts, functional units of the motor vehicle and a useful load and can dissipate their weight forces to the ground. A plate-shaped underfloor unit can be connected to the support structure to reinforce the support structure and the motor vehicle body. The underfloor also covers and protects structural units arranged above the underfloor unit with respect to the ground.
WO 2013/051638 A1 discloses a battery housing of a traction battery that is connected to an underfloor of a motor vehicle from below. An underside of the battery housing that is directed toward the ground is designed as a thin-walled aluminum casting with outwardly projecting cooling fins.
DE 10 2010 024 320 A1 discloses a support plate of a battery housing that is screwed to a support structure of a motor vehicle body from below. The support plate is provided with cooling ducts and is designed with sufficient stiffness to dissipate the weight forces of a traction battery to the support structure. The support plate is provided on its underside with a deformable energy-absorption layer that can be deformed plastically in the event of an accident (“crash”) to protect the traction battery from damage.
There is a constant requirement for a long service life of a traction battery of a motor vehicle. Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide a longer service life for a traction battery of a motor vehicle.